Half-orc
Current Knowledge Orcs and humans can interbreed, and this union creates half-orcs. Humans and orcs have been enemies for decades, and half-orcs represent something both races prefer not to think about. Half-orc genesis is usually violent and perverse, and their appearance is too bestial to be human and too clean to be orc. It reminds the parent races of the rift between them and the horrible deeds each has performed on the other. Thus, most humans and orcs ignore half-orcs. Other races are little better, as the human-orc conflict is only one facet of the Alliance-Horde tensions upon which no one likes to dwell. Conversely, some see half-orcs as symbols of unity. Not all half-orcs are born to abused or victimized parents; some are the children of clandestine love. Perhaps half-orcs represent what could be accomplished if the races put aside their differences and live in peace. After all, if humans and orcs, with their history of hatred and bloodshed and wildly different origins, can produce viable offspring, perhaps the races are not as different as they think. Half-orcs face mixed reactions. Even more so than half-elves, half-orcs are the targets of rage and derision brought about by stress. Azeroth is a violent place and tensions thrum like taut wires. The Third War lives in the recent memory, and most humans and orcs lost loved ones at the hands of the other side. Half-orcs find little welcome, though the situation is better in the larger, more enlightened settlements. Unlike half-elves, who prefer to wander or blend in to avoid prejudice, half-orcs are vocal, daring and foolishly brave. A product of their parent races' pride, courage and ferocity, half-orcs refuse to accept bias lightly. they demand attention. Half-orcs commit to audacious dares and acts of suicidal bravery to prove their worth to their parent races. Occasionally they succeed. Appearance Half-orcs are a bit taller and heavier than humans, standing 6-1/2 feet in height and weighing 200 to 250 pounds. Males are noticeably taller and heavier than females. Half-orc skin ranges from light green to grayish brown; half-orc hair is coarse like an orc's and ranges from brown to black in color. The orc lineage is unmistakable, but half-orc features are not as pronounced as those of the orc parent. A half-orc's ears are not quite as large, the nose not as piggish, and the tusks far less pronounced. Both humans and orcs view half-orcs as physically ugly, a view which infects some half-orcs with self-loathing. Half-orcs live longer than their orc parents, with life spans equivalent to a human's. Region If raised by humans, a half-orc most likely makes Theramore or Stormwind his home. If raised by orcs, she probably comes from the city of Orgrimmar in Durotar. At the moment, the only known half-orcs in the Warcraft universe are Garona Halforcen, Drann and Chauch-eta, however, Lands of Conflict mentions that about 3% of the population of Hillsbrad is half-orc(human/orc). This means that there are roughly 450 half-orcs in the area. What Makes a Half-Orc? Traditionally, in classic fantasy settings half-orc, by definition, means an offspring that includes an orcish and human parent.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Half-orc This traditional view is kept in the Warcraft RPG, where according to the esteemed anthropologist Brann Bronzebeard, half-orc is the term used to refer to the faction of human/orc offspring, which were created during the first or second war by raiding orcs or certain humans when the orcs were held in the internment camps. In some cases, half-orcs were also born out of clandestine love. This idea is repeated many times in the RPG sourcebooks including the Horde Player's Guide, 2006. According to the book The Last Guardian, Garona Halforcen may have been alive before the portal between the worlds was opened, which casts doubt on Brann Bronzebeard's theory. However, The Last Guardian is likely out of date with the newer lore presented in the sourcebooks. Infact Horde Player's Guide, 2006, still implies that Garona was a half-orc by the definition used in the book, of being half-human. Other hybrids of orc and other species include the Ogrillon and Mok'Nathal, which are referred to as types of half-ogre rather than half-orc due to more dominant ogre traits. The famous Rexxar is one well-known half-ogre. A hybrid of orc and draenei is called a "half-draenei" Half-orc could be be retconned to encompass other half-orc/half-"unknown" for the case of Garona (perhaps, "half-draenei") if the need arises. In this case, it is highly possible for any humanoid race to have offspring that would be known as "half-orcs". But this seems unlikely considering that so far every new sourcebook that has been released continues to use the idea that half-orcs are a faction of human/orc hybrids. Category:Draenei Category:Humans Category:Orcs Category:Humanoids Category:creatures